


Married To A Reporter

by romantic_nootella



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: "washed up journalist", Elena is too smart for them, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantic_nootella/pseuds/romantic_nootella
Summary: Nate comes home, happily dragging his long-lost brother with him with his woven stories of the cartel. Sadly for Sam, Elena is much smarter than her husband.
Relationships: Nathan Drake & Samuel Drake, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Kudos: 25





	Married To A Reporter

Elena was washing the dishes from last night, the cheap soap cascading over her fingers and down the sink. She and Nate had been having some finance issues recently, with both of them having jobs that were inconsistent and based on other people's needs. They were lucky that Nate had gotten the dive job yesterday or they would've had to pawn off one of the small treasures that Nate had brought home years ago, and that would've hurt to lose for him. 

She heard a key click in the door, and as it swung open she heard two male voices. Nate and somebody else, and it didn't sound like it was Jameson. Normally Nate made sure that he had the a-okay with her before inviting anyone over, so Elena headed over to the entrance with the dish towel still in her hand.

All of a sudden, her husbands arms were around her in a tight hug, and Elena laughed as she patted Nate on the back. 

"Elena! I have someone I want you to meet," Nate said, his eyes twinkling as he gestured towards the man he had brought with him. He was tall, and lean looking with slicked back hair and a soft jacket. He had the face of someone shrewd and clever. 

Elena held out her hand. "Elena Fisher," she said, and the man smiled the smallest amount. 

"I'm Sam." 

Nate turned back to her and that's when Elena knew something was wrong. He looked like he did when he knocked over a glass and broke it, there was guilt and apprehension all over his face.

"Nate, what's up? You're hiding something," Elena said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sam chuckled.

"She's smart."

Nate didn't meet her eyes. "So, uh, this is my brother. And I promise that I have a good reason as to why I didn't tell you about him, I swear-"

"Your...your what?" Elena asked, betrayal evident in her shaking voice.

"Do you remember what I said about Panamanian jails back when we first met?"

"Uh, yeah. Why is this relevant?"

"Because I was in one with him and another guy. And we escaped, but when we escaped Sam got shot in the side and fell off the roof. I thought he wwas dead. So Rafe-"

"Rafe? As in Rafe Adler?"

"Uh-huh. Well, we escaped and I thought that Sam was dead this whole time but he showed up today at work and it turns out that he's in a lot of trouble."

"What type of trouble?" Oh no. Nate definitely heard the tightness and heat in her voice. 

"He escaped with a cartel, and the only way that they'll let him live is if he gives them half of St. Avery's treasure. That's what we were looking for when we were in Panama-"

Elena looked at Sam. For his chagrin, he looked pretty guilty too. 

"Which cartel?" Elena asked, trying to rack her brains for information.

"Hector Alcazar," Sam said, rubbing his shoe against the ground. Elena frowned. Something didn't add up about that. 

"Hold on," she said, and she basically sprinted to her office. She rifled through leaflets and papers and magazines, looking for something that a coworker had written a few months before. Aha! She started to walk back slowly, and as soon as she reached the two men, Elena opened the magazine. 

"A few months ago, Hector Alcazar was found dead. It was determined to be a heart attack after stress of two cartels having a fight, and his son is taking up the cartel," Elena said. "This article is from three months ago. Hector Alcazar died six months ago."

Nate's eyes were huge, and Sam had an extremely sour look on his face. 

"Were you lying to me?" Nate asked, completely heartbroken. 

Elena walked back to the kitchen, and started to dry the dishes. She didn't really feel like watching the ensuing fall out, and she was sure Sam didn't want to see her anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Leave a comment, a kudos, and feel free to give any advice!


End file.
